Little Dragon (Ultra Instinct Deku) (Deku Quirk AU)
by TheAnimeFanThoerist25
Summary: Criticism or feedback is appreciated. All is explained in the prologue chapter.
1. Prologue (Explanation) AN

Right so first things first is that this story will be Mature due to the blood and violence that will probably be in this story. There will also be swearing (mainly because Bakugou) and swearing is going to be expected in this story.

Also you haven't watched My Hero Academia or Boku No Hero then I highly suggest you read the manga or the watch the anime to know what happens in this story. And if you don't know what 'Ultra Instinct' is then do a quick research and you should get an idea.

I originally intended to write this story ages ago but never found the inspiration. But ever since I saw the trailer for Season 4 I had this on my mind and I thought 'Fuck It'. I do want to try and get this story through quickly up to the current timeline but I know you lot don't want a shit story with bad grammar so I will take my time.

Also important to know is that Izuku will not get One For All in this since I think he would be a little bit too overpowered and so I have decided to give the quirk to Momo (I don't know why). So when All Might meets Izuku he will encourage him instead of offering One For All since Momo has already been chosen so I hope that cleared that up. Also Izuku will still be diagnosed quirkless and will get the 'Ultra Instinct quirk' later.

Also (I promise i'm almost done) if you shippers out there are wondering who i'm shipping Izuku with, It will be Ochako because why not I like the ship.

Finally my story will start when the Sludge Villain has captured Bakugou and Izuku is walking away from the building from his first encounter with All Might.

Ok i'm done enjoy my first story and remember any criticism or feedback is appreciated.


	2. Chapter 1: The Sludge Villain Attack

"" - Speech.

'' - Thought.

"PLUS ULTRA" - Yelling/All Might.

Izuku was wandering home after what was probably the worst day of his life. This day almost rivals the day he was diagnosed 'quirkless' and shattered his dreams of ever becoming a hero (everyone was sure to remind him that). Izuku was at the brink of tiers but he held them in, he was going to save that for when he came home. Izuku was still processing the words All Might told him "Without A Quirk, Its Impossible To Become A Hero Kid" was looping around in his head, He was starting to sob until.

BOOM!

A distant explosion rattled in the distance broke him out of his moment, 'What Was That?' Izuku thought. Being already late coming home his curiosity took the better of him and he jogged towards the pillar of smoke.

When Izuku arrived the scene was similar to the attack that happened before Izuku went to the school. 'Is This Villain Attack Still Happening?' he thought. As he pushed through the crowds of worried people he heard people asking "Why Aren't The Heroes Doing Anything?" "Hey! It Looks Like It Got A Hostage!" "Hey Wasn't That The Villain All Might Was Chasing Where Is He?" "No Way He Defeated All Might That's Not Possible!". Izuku mentally face palmed himself when they said that 'Dammit He Must Have Fell Out Off The Bottle When I Grabbed Onto All Mights Leg, God Dammit Izuku Why?'.

Meanwhile a skinny All Might just arrived at the scene, heavily panting after he just went passed his limit and that rest at the bench didn't really do anything. He looked on at the sludge villain and saw that a kid was being submerged in the sludge. He cursed himself thinking 'Dammit I Should Have Taken Proper Care In Handling That Bottle Then This Wouldn't Have Never Have Happened, Dammit Yagi' All Might kept insulting himself.

Izuku finally made it to the safety railings and had a proper look at the disaster he created in front of him. He looked round and saw that all of the Pro's were backed away and weren't doing much. 'Why Aren't The Heroes Doing Anything Don't They Know That A Person Is Th-'. His through cuts short when he glanced at the Hostage and Izuku eyes widened when he realised that the hostage is "K-kacchan?".

Izuku covered his mouth in shock and now Izuku slightly cursed himself 'If I Hadn't Jumped Onto All Mights Leg And Knocked Off The Bottle This Situation Would Have Never Had Happened' 'I'm Sorry Kacchan' 'So Perfectic' 'I Hope The Right Hero Will Come Soon' 'How Can I Deserve Number One When I Can't Save A Kid' 'So Weak'. This continued back and forth until Izuku caught Bakugou's face and he seemed to have caught Izuku's face as well and the plee of help that came from Bakugou face snapped Izuku restraint again and the next thing he knows he is running in right for Bakugou.

As Izuku ran with tears of fear in his eyes he heard the Pro's behind him call him back but he decided not to listen. Yagi saw Izuku running and "Kid.." escaped his mouth, now Yagi was getting frustrated 'COME ON STUPID BODY LIVES AT ARE STAKE HERE PLEASE!'. The Sludge Villain Spotted Izuku and roared "YOU AGAIN?!, THIS TIME YOU DIE!". Izuku thought of a plan and remembered a page from his notebook 'PAGE 25!', Izuku then opened his bag and then threw it at the sludge which successfully hit it's eye and stunned it. When Izuku approached Bakugou he shouted "KACCHAN!". Bakugou managed to free his mouth and yelled when saw Izuku coming towards him "DEKU?! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!?, I DON'T NEED YOUR FUCKING HELP I'VE GOT THIS!" (Yeah right). Izuku didn't respond and only started clawing at the sludge helplessly. "It Just looked Like You Needed help, And I Couldn't Just Sit There And Watch You Die!" Izuku said with tears leaking out of his eyes.

Bakugou couldn't say anything and didn't say anything and just kept struggling as Izuku kept clawing the sludge.

(Here's Where The Story Get's Different)

Izuku kept clawing the sludge and was getting tired and the adrenaline was slowing and Bakugou's explosions were getting quieter and less powerful. Bakugou muffled out something to Izuku but he couldn't hear it but it sounded like "deku watch out!". The next thing Izuku knew was that he heard the Sludge Villain growl "Yoouu..FUCKING LITTLE SHIT THAT HURT!" Izuku looked up and eyes widened in horror, a slime fist was reeled back and Izuku was stuck in fear and couldn't move, and that was when it happened. Izuku closed his eyes in instinct to brace himself as Izuku was flung forwards with a heavy strike knocking Izuku out as he hit the cold concrete. The last thing Izuku heard was "DDEEKKUU!" From a enraged Bakugou as everything went black.

Everyone was in shock as they just watched a innocent kid get obliterated by a monster. Yagi watched in horror and and only now steam started to arise and muscles increased from the skinny man 'No Kid!, DAMMIT!'.

From the cold concrete Izuku's incapacitated body began to slightly move a bit, a bit more until Izuku's body began to sway to stand back on his feet slowly, and from a closer look it would seem like he was being controlled by a puppet master. The cackled laughs from the Sludge Villain were cut off when he saw the kid he just whacked into oblivion stand back up facing away from him. "WWHHAATT HOW ARE YOU STILL STANDING, YOU ARE JUST A TWIG, THAT HIT SHOULD HAVE BROKE YOUR SPINE!". Izuku still stood there silent, hunched over his back a bit but he smoothly adjusted he posture and with a few steps of his feet his turned round and was in the Sludge Villains direction and his eyes were still closed like he was still knocked out.

Bakugou sat there looking on with a face of confusion and shock as the Sludge stopped trying to suffocate him. Now Izuku tilted his head up at the sludge's face eyes still closed and then an white aura then appeared around his body followed by a enraging blue fire aura that stood a few feet from Izuku, Then as he opened his eyes instead of his calm emerald eyes it was now a silver with pupils like a dragon, and 4 star particles appeared as they went up and down Izuku.

"Oohh So The Little Dragon Decided To Use His Quirk, A Bit Late Now Since Your Too Late". The Sludge then started re suffocating Bakugou who promptly shouted "DAMMIT, DIE STUPID SLIME!". The Sludge Villain then looked back at Izuku and let out a laugh and threw another slime fist but instead of it connecting Izuku seemed to just dodge it with ease as the fist cracked the pavement.

The Sludge just snarled and threw another but yet again it was dodged with no difficulty. Then Izuku started walking like there was no threat in front of him towards Bakugou. The Sludge threw a more angry punch but Izuku simply back flipped onto the slime arm and started running up it. "WWHHAATT?", Then Izuku jumped into the air and reeled back his arms and sent a barrage of blows that sent sludge everywhere. With a back flip back onto the ground Izuku looked at the tunnel that was covered in slime.

But it wasn't long until the sludge villain recovered with a monastery roar, "DAME YOU!". Izuku didn't waste any time and ran back towards him to which the Sludge sent a barrage of his own fists to which Izuku lazily dodged them all and bolted straight for Bakugou. Izuku started clawing the slime again but at a rapid pace and he managed to grab Bakugou's arm and he pulled and he almost got him out but. Izuku started breathing heavy and his dragon eyes faded and his aura dissipated and was replaced with steam. Izuku let out a painful yell and fell to the floor with his arm grabbing his chest.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha That's Quite An Interesting Quirk You Got There But Oh Well Good Bye Worm!". The Sludge threw a final fist towards Izuku and expecting impact Izuku clutched his eyes and whispered to Bakugou "i-i'm s-sor-rry" but instead of a punch he felt wind against him.

Bakugou and Izuku opened their eyes in shock to see All Might there grabbing the slime fist with blood falling out of his mouth "I Truly Am Perfectic Aren't I?". The Sludge gasped and yells "NNNNNOOOO ALL MIGGHHTTT!". Then All Might put a tight grip on the slime arm while remarking "I TOLD WHAT IT MAKES TO BE A GREAT CHAMPION" He reeled back his arm "BUT I WASN'T LIVING UP TO MY OWN IDEAL" He grabs Izuku and Bakugou "AND PRO HEROES ARE ALWAYS RISKING THEIR LIVES!" "DAME YOU ALL MIGHT!". And with that All Might yells "DETROIT SMASH!" which sends a shock wave of power and wind and the sludge villain loses mass gets whipped away in a literal tornado.

Shortly after Izuku wakes up and sees the sky, he quickly realises that he is on his back but not when he realises what happened, the fire, the smoke, the sludge villain, All Migh- 'Oh Crap'. He darts up to see all the paparazzi around All Might and a very pissed off looking Bakugou giving him the most death's of death stare, Izuku quickly moves his gaze away and slowly gets up but he felt strange, it felt like it was easily over 100c so he tried to ignore but it was there. Izuku looked round and saw his backpack, he threw it over his back and tired to escape the scene but not until...

"HEY!, Stop Right There Kid!", 'Shit'.


	3. Chapter 2: My 10 Months Of Training Hell

"" - Speech

'' - Thought

"PLUS ULTRA" - Yelling/ All Might

Izuku was again walking back home with the sun setting in the horizon. Izuku didn't know how to feel at the moment, it was a mixture of sadness, depression and anger. The Pro's did a good job of chewing out Izuku for doing something completely reckless, He tried to protest but they only got angrier so he gave up trying to explain himself. But the strangest thing the Pro's said to him while scolding him was about his.. quirk? 'What?'. Izuku was 1,000,000% sure he was quirkless and even if he did he would surly know about it, but when Izuku tried to ask about it they silenced him.

So Izuku was just theorising what the Pro's were on about and it just made no sense, so he put the subject in the back of his head for now and just let out a sigh as he tuned a corner with his hands in his pockets and head looming down. He also wanted to thank All Might for saving him for what he can remember but he was full up with reporters so he might as well try and send a message through his website or something.

"DEKU!" Izuku jumped out of his spine in suprize but slowly tuned round and said "Kacchan?". Bakugou ran up to Izuku and stopped around a few feet away from Izuku "Listen Up Deku, I Never Asked For Your Fucking Help And I Didn't Need It, Your Still A Fucking Quirkless Failure And I Don't Think You Could Even Cut Out For A Cop, So Don't Think You Can Look Down On Me Just Because You Tried To Help Me, So I Owe You Fuck All, Nothing!". After that Bakugou spun around and stomped off.

Izuku looked a little dumbfounded and just thought 'What Was That All About?, Oh Well It Doesn't Matter Anyway, Maybe I'll Just Sleep This Off And Look Into A Different Career Then This Stupid Dream I've Got, But Yet Again He's Right I Can't Do Anything, Not Even Save A Life'. Izuku tuned around and continued walking in a depression until he heard rumbling so he peaked his head up in confusion but almost screamed in suprize when.

"I AM HERE!"

"AAAHHHH A-All Might What Are You Doing Here?, How Did You Get Rid Of All Those Reporters?", An iconic laugh seemed to answer that question "I STAND FOR JUSTICE NOT SOUND BITES HAHAHA!" "BECAUSE I AM ALL MIG-ht" a vomit of blood came rushing out as All Might shrunk into his true form. Izuku shrieked at the site (as you do), after a small coughing fit Yagi spoke "Young Man I've Came To Thank You And To Discus Your Question You Asked Me Earlier" Izuku stood there wide eyed silent "If You Hadn't Stepped In That Fight, Then I Would Have Been A Worthless Bystander Sitting On The Side Thank You" Izuku was nearly on the verge of tears.

"You Told Me You Didn't Have Any Powers But I Was Amazed When You All Of A Sudden Had That Aura And Started To Fight That Villain And It Did Inspire Me To Get In There And Do Something". Izuku then gave a face of disbelieve and confusion, 'Wait.. Aura?', "Why Did You Lie To Me When You Told Me That You Were Quirkless?", Izuku then yelled out a stutterery mess like this "W-Wait A-All Might I-I-I Would Never Lie To You E-Err I D-Don't Know What Happened Myself, All I Remember Is Being Knocked Out By That Sludge Villain Then All Of A Sudden I Was Kneeling In Pain In Front Of The Sludge Then You Came In, I-I P-Promise I Didn't Lie I Just Think That Maybe M-My Quirk Just Manifested Probably".

Izuku then proceeds to completely nerd out (mumbling), 'mumbling' "hey" 'mumbling' "Hey!" 'mumbling' "STOP NERDING OUT!", Izuku whips his head back up to Yagi's, "Listen You Seem Like A Good Kid So I Believe You, And If You Were Powerless Before, Then With Your New Quirk You've Gotten I Believe You've Now Got A Chance". Izuku grabbing his bag straps (beginning to cry), Yagi continues on "There Are Stories About Every Hero, On How About Their Bodies Move Before They Had A Chance To Think, All On Their Own" Izuku starts to tremble to the floor letting all the tears flow, "And Today That Happened To You". Izuku's mind remembers all the insults from his classmates, strangers and even his Mum for not saying the most important thing to him, but now everything changes.

Yagi looks down on the Future Hero and he thinks for a second before deciding, "Young Man You Too Can Become A Hero". Yagi waits patiently as Izuku's world changes right front of him, After a minute Yagi walks over and kneels down to Izuku and puts a hand on his shoulder "You Have A Burning Determination To Become A Hero, I Saw It Back There", Izuku finishes crying and looks up at Yagi with watery eyes, "If You Want A Chance To Start Your Carrier Then The UA High Entrance Exam Is Best Choice For You" Izuku sniffles before a smile (that would rival All Mights) forms on his face "O-Of Course It's The High School You Went To", Yagi forms a grin and puts his hand to the sky "The Entrance Exams Are In 10 Months, So You Must Find A Way To Access Your Quirk And Have Some Decent Control Over It, Trust Me Kid Its Going To Be Hell, Can You Do It?".

Izuku immediately stands back up and looks down on Yagi with a determined look and gives a nod, "I Would Do Anything To Be A Hero, And Now With A Quirk That I Can Work On, I Can't Give Up Now!". Yagi stands back up and smiles at Izuku and all he can think is 'This Kid.., He Has The Almost The Same Determination As She Does, He's Definitely Going To Go Far, If He Can Manege His Quirk Or Even At All'. Yagi tuns and starts to walk off with his hand waving off "Sorry Little Dragon I Need To Go, Plus If You Want A Chance To Even Make It In UA It Would Be Best To Start Now". But before Yagi went Izuku yelled "WAIT!" Yagi tuned around waiting, "Why Did You Call Me Little Dragon?" "I Assumed That's Your Name, Sorry I Forgot To Ask You Young Man What Is Your Name?".

Izuku tried to suppress his fan boy mode but he held it back "I-Izuku Midoyria". Yagi nodded before walking off around the corner but not before saying "Don't Give Up Your Dream Little Dragon, Press Forwards And Always Have A Smile On your face".

From that day on Izuku would go on to do 10 months of intense training and if Izuku wanted to become a hero he will need to push a lot harder then anyone else and especially if he wants to control his mysterious quirk.

2 months have passed since Izuku's meeting with All Might and if Izuku was honest with you he would say that he could not keep up with his own schedule. And on top of school work, homework and sleep he was overdoing things and it was rare he ever had a break. He Was Doing things like jogging round the block a few times, using his spare room as a gym, practice marital arts and most of all trying to access his quirk to which came with no avail.

Somewhere around the 5th month Izuku realised he was overdoing himself so he changed his schedule and got into a routine that he could handle. And even though he has to work harder than everyone else, he had to survive his training first. Mid way in the months of his training he had still had gotten nowhere with his quirk so in the meantime Izuku created some gadgets.

A Nightstick (Made Out Of Reinforced Metal)

Ninja Stars (To Help With Ranged Combat)

A Grapple Gun (To Help Travel Distances)

It was around the 8th month and Izuku had almost finished his training with 2 months to spare but something was bothering him. His quirk, something that Izuku cannot seem to access, so Izuku was on the computer and researched the Sludge Villain incident to see what really happened when he was taken out. And he was amazed to see himself in this transfixed state and the incredible speed and strength he didn't know he had. While he was doing this he was muttering up a storm so Izuku's mum ended up coming in and patting his back.

She saw what Izuku had on his screen and asked him out of curiosity what it is to which he said "Oh I Was Thinking Of Registering My Quirk Today But I Thought I Would Do A Bit Or Research First" "Oh Ok Sweetie I Just wanted To Let You Know That Dinner Being Made So You Might As Well Go Do It Now" "Alright Mum", And with that Izuku got ready and went down to register up but on the way he did a bit more research on his phone.

Turns out his quirk is very similar to a technic called 'Ultra Instinct', apparently your mind is at rest while your body thinks and moves on its own and that to Izuku looks similar to what he was doing. But the only difference between the technic and his version is that he has an aura and he is faster and stronger.

When Izuku finally got an quirk application he jogged back home and filled it in to not waste anytime (since he works on a schedule). Choosing a name for his quirk wasn't hard as he already found one but the information on how it works is little tougher since he can't write any shit it has to be detailed so he sat at his desk for a bit and thinked. But after 20 minutes an idea popped in his head, he then clicked his All Might pen and started writing.

Name: Izuku Midoyria

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Birthday: 15th July 2158

Quirk: Ultra Instinct

Quirk Type: Transformation

Quirk Information: Similar to the non quirk technic 'Ultra Instinct' your brain is shut off and your body acts on its own and reacts to the current environment around you. Since your brain is off you are unconscious and cannot see or remember what happens for the amount of time your in Ultra Instinct.

Izuku was happy after he sent the application in the mail because life has generally been better after the Sludge Villain but 8th months ago Izuku would have a completely different opinion but honestly it was great. Everyone at school including Bakugou have not bullied him since and he thinks its their way of showing respect, but he didn't mind he could get on with a lot more school work without being teased or beaten up.

Two months from now Izuku skills and gadgets will be tested to see if he's worthy of attending UA and achieved his dream of being a hero. Even without a working quirk Izuku will still try and never give in being a hero, not for fame or money but to help people and give a reassuring smile just like All Might, Its been his dream ever since he first saw All Might in that old video his mum let him watch over 1,000,000,000 times, but for now Izuku could only prepare.


	4. Chapter 3: The UA High Entrance Exam

"" - Speech

'' - Thought

"PLUS ULTRA" - Yelling/All Might

After quickly packing all his gear in his bag and putting his school uniform on Izuku darted out the door with shouting a quick goodbye to his mum. He knew that he would be late by the fact that he was worrying about the exam all night and staying up till 3 did not help with him getting ready. So Izuku managed to catch a train and run to the gates of UA.

Izuku stopped and let out a sigh, he made it just on time with 5 minutes to spare. He looked up and stared at the amazing site of UA, 'The Number One Best Academy In The World, Where The Best Heroes Are Made, Even All Might, I Still Can't Believe Even That I'm Even Setting Foot Here, Well I've Trained 10 Months For This So I Can't Turn Away Now'.

"Stupid Deku", Izuku jumped out of in skin in reaction but he quickly realised it was Bakugou, "Get Out Of My Way Or I Will Fucking Kill You", In instinct Izuku stepped out of the way and stuttered out a greeting, expecting to be talked down but Bakugou just walked by saying nothing else, 'Kacchan's Really Changed Ever Since That Incident, I've Never Seen Him So Silent Towards Me, Oh Well That Doesn't Matter Today I Will Be Starting My Dream, My Future Carrar As A Hero'.

Izuku took one step and another and... tripped, 'Or I'll Just Die'. Exspecting another face full of cold concrete Izuku braced himself but nothing came, he opened his eyes and found himself.. floating, in self reaction he freaked out until he tuned his head and saw a beautiful brunette looking at him. She put Izuku down and put her hands together and Izuku felt normal again, "Sorry I Used My Quirk On You, But It Would Be Bad If You Fell On Your First Day Right, Im Ochako Uraraka By The Way, Hope You Do Well Bye". After that she jogged towards the building, Izuku was left speechless 'I-I Just Talked To A Girl!'.

Izuku entered the building and went the reception area and the receptionist asked Izuku "Hello, What Is Your Name And What Course Are You Applying For?" "M-My Name Is I-Izuku Midoriya And I Am Applying For The Hero Course" "Alright Let Me Give You This Sheet And After Take The Right Corridor And Turn Left And You Should See Cementoss And He Should Give You Directions". After finding Cementoss and giving him his I.D Sheet he told Izuku that there was a written test first and Izuku thinks he's going to pass that test pretty well. After he was rounded up with other students in an lecture hall where the Pro Hero President Mic told them about the physical exam.

Izuku could only say one thing when he stood at the huge gates of one of the fake cites he was in "Holy Shit". He was sort of having a mini panic attack, Sure he had gear to help him and knew a bit of marial arts, but it was just the size of the place, He took his gaze around the other stundents and they seemed more confident then him (no surprize there) and his eye land on the girl who saved him at the gates, 'Oh The Nice One I Should Probaly Thank Her For Saving Me, And Wish Her Good Luck', Izuku took a few steps forward until a hand landed on his shoulder, he froze and looked to the source and saw it was Examinee 1777 if he can remember.

He looked at Izuku with a cold glare and then looked at the girl, "Don't You See She Is Trying To Prepair Herself For The Upcoming Exam, What Are You Doing Here Anyway?, Are You Here To Interfere With All Of Us, Or Are You Just A Fool?", Izuku backpedled away and tried to sutter out an exscuse, meanwhile eveyone just looked on at the amusing site and just joked around saying "Ha Look At That Kid, The Exam Hasn't Even Started And He's Already Pissing Himself", "Yeah It Doesn't Look Like He's Packing Much", Izuku hears all of this as he's stuttering out garbage and let's out a sigh 'Great They've Already Singled Me Out'.

"SSTTAARRTT!"

Everyone looks to the source of the yelling and look in confusion, "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR IDIOTS!, THERES NO START IN A REAL FIGHT GO GO GO!". and with a split second later everyone takes off leaving a lagging Izuku behind but he quickily realises that it has begun 'Oh Shit!'.

As Izuku runs to catch up with the main group he starts to panic again but he recollects himself, 'Okay Okay Izuku Clam Down, All You Have To Do Is Get Enough Points To Pass, Use Your Stars From A Distance And Hopefully You Should Get Out Of This Uninjured Or Better Yet Alive'.

Izuku catces his eye on a allyway and takes it, He ends up coming on to a side street that looks pretty empty until.

CRASH

A One Pointer comes crashing through a wall and speeds towrds Izuku. Gathering up all his remaining courage he rolls out of the way and takes a ninja star out from his belt and throws it straight in its eye which makes it blind. As the One Pointer aimlessly swings its fists around Izuku looked for a weakness of any kind, that weakness he found was a panel that could be opened, bad news approched when Izuku didn't have a screwdriver on him (who would) so he resorted to bashing it open with his nightstick and pulling out any wires. After that the Robot seemed to power off '1 point'.

With the new knowledge Izuku continued on down another street where he came across 2 One Pointers and a Two Pointer and Izuku maneged to defeat them '5 Points'. Around the corner Izuku encounterd a Three Pointer which had turret on its shoulder, in instinct Izuku dropped and went behind a peice a rubble as rubber bullets came raining down on him. The fear and anxioty were heating up but he slowly breathed and tried to calm down. Izuku thought for a bit on what to do, President Mic shouted through the city speakers that "FOUR MINUTES LEFT!". With that Izuku lightbulbed. He took his Grapple Gun from his belt and quickily got up from the rubble and shot the graple and it attached to the turret. He braced himself as he was flung forwards and landed on the Robot's shoulder, after that the Three pointer was swiftly switched off and Izuku now had 8 points.

A minute had passed and Izuku came across 2 Three Pointers and 3 Two Pointers, 18 points. Izuku was starting to lose hope, he had not seen a single Faux Villain for what seemed like hours (to him) and seeing all the broken and destroyed Faux's didn't help Izuku's mood. But it was a suprize when he saw the Nice Girl and that 7111 Guy and as he stopped to have a breather as he heard them say "R-Release..Phew 26 Points" "AHHH (Robot Death) 47 POINTS", 'E-Everyone Is So Far Ahead Than Me, I've Only Got 18 Points Thats Nowhere Near Enough To Pass!, Almost All My Stars Are Lost, My Grapple Gun is Jammed, What Am I Going To Do!?, I Have To Keep Going If I Want To Pass', Izuku was freaking out again and was struggling to keep it together.

Meanwhile in a dark room with a bunch of screens that seem to cover over all the Fake Cities, all the teachers seem to be watching carefully, one screen showed Bakugou as he used his explostions to destroy a Three Pointer, another screen showed a girl creating a sheild around her with one while the other seemed to be broken and skin is torn off with blood dripping on the floor, on another screen showed Izuku having a mental breakdown. "Hhmm Seems We Have A Promising Bunch This Year" says one Teacher,then a laugh came to respone to that statement "That Maybe True But Their True Test Is About To Start", A button was pushed and hell let loose.

Izuku was still running until he saw a massive exsplotion rupture through the city, shattering all the glass of the skyscrapers. From the dust cloud that slowly settled a massive Fuax Villain appeared, that was the biggest thing Izuku had ever seen in his life, 'T-The Zero Pointer, Ain't That A Bit Too Much!". Everyone gasped at the site for a brief second before doing the sane thing and ran off, Izuku just fell to his ass and just stared at the beast, 7111 ran past Izuku and looked and at him before running past thinking 'No Its Too Risky'.

As the Zero Pointer slowly made its way forward Izuku was paniking he was too scared to move but if he wanted to live he had to move, so Izuku starting crawling away in fear, he got around a few feet before.

"Oooww!", Izuku tuned his head round and his eyes widened, there on the floor was Uraraka, her leg was pinned under heavy rubble and her ankle was broken, she tried to move her leg but with her ankle broken her foot wasn't going anywhere, Izuku stared in horror as words of Uraraka loomed in his head, without a second thought he sped of towards the Zero Pointer, When he got to the Injured Girl he skided to a stop and instantly grabbed the rubble and started lifting it, Uraraka looked up and instantly reconised the boy, "Y-You again" "I Couldn't Sit There And Watch You Get Trampled, I Had To Do Something, Nobody Else Would", she looked at him amazed unable to say anything, Izuku was struggling to lift the rubble crushing Uraraka's ankle and the Zero Pointer was closing in dangrously close.

"Come On COME ON!" Izuku scremed as he tried to lift the rubble but it wouldn't budge. Izuku could see the area turning red from the spider eyes from the Zero Pointer, Izuku didn't want to look but did and nearly freaked out when the Robot was towering over them and what seemed to be a fist being pulled back, 'OH SHIT!', Izuku let go of the rubble and went round and started to despratly pull Uraraka out, the Zero Point locked its targets and pushed its fist down, "I DON'T WANT TO DIE", "Dammit COME ON BODY!", all efforts were useless as the fist came from meters to inches as Izuku palely looked up and everything was like in slow motion 'i'm sorry mum, all might and you'.

The fist connected but there was no shockwave, like something stopped it, Everyone from far away were speechless as they maybe saw to kids die right in front of them, the Teacher didn't show a much different reaction, 7111 bowed his head down, 'I Knew The Exam Was Rough, But That Was Too Much'.

Uraraka had her eyes skwinted and was wimpering, exsepecting to be squished but nothing came. She slowly opened her eyes to see she was still on the floor and she noticed the large shadow of the fist from the Zero Pointer, she tuned her head to see her savior holding the fist with one arm 'Woah'. Izuku was standing there his head looming and eyes closed, but he soon opened them to reveal silver dragon eyes and shortly after a white aura surrounded him, Izuku turned his head up towards the fist and and used his other arm to punch the fist flying back, Everyone had a mixture of suprize and relive, All Might who was staring at the screen he couldn't help but smile 'That's It Little Dragon, Show Them What Your Made Of".


	5. Chapter 4: Deku Vs 0 Pointer & Results

( I originally intended to put this with Chapter 3 to complete it but I forgot to write it so I am going put this fight in this chapter. I am going to try and make a fight between a Mecha Robot and a Kid with a power beyond gods as instresting as it can be but no promises)

"" - Speech

'' - Thought

"PLUS ULTRA" - Yelling/All Might

All the Future Students looked on in awe as a kid they jokingly thought was kind of useless stood there and whacked away the Zero Pointers gaint arm with ease, Meanwhile Izuku was looking at himself in disbelive, he looked forward and saw blue fire around him, 'Woah Is This My Quirk?, I Can't Move, Not Even Talk But I Have To Do Something That Zero Pointer Not Going To Stop, I Have To Save The Nice Girl'. And what seems like on command Izuku moved to action, He used his foot and kicked off the rubble with ease and he picked Uraraka up and ran away from to a safe distance, after slowly putting her down Uraraka looked up and thanked him, Izuku would have said no problem but he had seemed to have lost the ability to talk.

Izuku stared at Uraraka for a second before Izuku remebered about the oncoming storm in front of them, 'That Robot Isn't Going To Stop, I Know Theres No Need To Fight It, But I Can't Let It Endanger Everyone', and with that Izuku sped off towards the Zero Pointer, The Robot locked on to Izuku and threw a much quicker punch but Izuku easily jodged it by jumping on to his hand and began to run up it, the Robot tuned his head down and kept a lock on, using its other other arm it opened its hand and tried to flattern Izuku but (of course) Izuku saw it coming and backflipped on to the other arm and kept running.

As Izuku ran he began to steam up a bit and that was a bad sign, 'No Come On Body Don't Give Up Now I've Came So Far, And I Can't Let This Thing Continue'. And with that Izuku jumped into the air and came face to face with the Zero Pointer, He reeled back his arms and set a barrage of punches to the head at rapid speed. With every blow the Gaint Machine started to tip backwards unable to do anything, but the steam was incraesing and Izuku started to pant, Izuku dragon eyes started flickering back and forth and his aura was crumbling away, so as a last resort Izuku screamed which sound like a mix of of Izuku and a roaring ape. Izuku flipped in mid air and kneed the Robot's already destroyed face and sent the whole thing tipping over, you woud thing Izuku was done but oh no, He did a few more backflips as gravity took Izuku back and swung his arms out as the last of his fire aura raced fowards like a flamethrower and completely oblitarated the face of the Zero Pointer.

As the Zero Pointer back crashed on to the concrete sending a mini shockwave, Izuku fell on his back, all the way to the ground. Izuku could move again but his fits were saw and he was burning up interanlly, as he flew back down with steam trailing behind Izuku could only smile as he felt into unconsciousness, He had done something, He did get anything out of it, but he knew he at least saved someone. Izuku knew he was falling but he was glad he fell unconscious to get rid of the pain of hitting the conreate but luckily he was saved by Uraraka who used a part of a Faux Villain to quickily get to Izuku before he smashed into concrete.

Izuku slowly waked up after adjusting his eyes to find himself in an infirmery, Izuku couldn't remember a thing apart from running to save the Nice Girl and.. failing and almost being trust by a gaint Robot fis- 'Wait A Second!', Izuku quickily sat up from his bed and started paininking, In his painc a old lady walked in and was suprized to see her paitent so awake right now after what she saw the state of him.

"Well I See Your A Lively One", Izuku stopped his mumbling and turned his head to a see a short old women who a had a needle cane and from her getup she was a nurse of sorts. "Oh E-err Sorry About That It's A Habit, Thanks For Looking After Me", The nurse nodded "I'm UA's Nurse Recovery Girl, And You Must Be Midoyria Correct?", Izuku nodded before something clicked in this head, "Wait A Minute!, Do You Know About U-Uraraka The Girl Who Was Pinned Under Rubble Is She Okay?!" Recovery Girl pulled a confused face "Well Yes She's Okay You Saved Her From That Zero Pointer Remember, You Carried Her Off When Your Were Using Your Quirk". "W-Well You See I Can't Really Remember Anything, So I Freaked Out When I Remebered Me Being Inched From Being Crushed", Recovery Girl put her fingers to her chin "That Maybe A Downside From Your Quirk, Beacuse You've Got Quite A Powerful Quirk There Midoyria, And Quite Destructive As Well", Izuku rubbed the back of his head and blushed a bit "W-Well You See I'm A Bit Of Late Bloomer And I Only Got My Quirk Last Year So I Don't Really Know How To Use It", Recovery Girl shook her head, "In Time You'll Learn How To Use It, That's What UA's For, To Train You Up To Become A Hero", There was a second of silence "Anyway Kid You Better Get Going It's Getting Late, And I'm Quite Busy So Scram" Izuku wasted no time and getting his bag and running out the door, But before Izuku fully made it out the door Recovery Girl said "Oh Midoyria By The Way Good Luck With Your Results!"

3 weeks have passed and Izuku hasn't gotten anything through the mail and he is losing hope that he ever passed anything at UA, his mum tried to cheering him up by ensuring that "I'm Sure They'll Get Back To You Honey, Just Give Them Time That's All", she ends with a smile hoping to lighten Izuku spirits up but all she got in responce was a tired "yeah". Izuku was looking on his phone for any villain attacks that may have happened, this continued for a bit until Izuku's came rushing through the door on her knees "I-I-IZUKU, I-ITS HERE!", Izuku almost dropped his phone in suprize but looked at the letter and braced himself.

As Izuku's mum walks inpatintly outside his bedroom, Izuku stares down at the letter with one lamp shining on it, He swallows his fears and takes the letter and rips the envolope and a letter drops out as well as a tiny disk 'What?', The tiny disk suddeny sprang to life and a projection appeared showing All Might.

"I AM HERE AS A PROJECTION!", "Ahhh A-All Might!", "HA HA HA IZUKU MIDOYRIA I AM HERE TO OF COURSE TO TELL YOU YOUR RESULTS ON HOW YOU PREFORMED ON BOTH WRITTEN AND PRATICAL TESTS" "BUT FIRST I MUST TELL WHY I AM HERE IN MUSUTAFU, THAT IS BECAUSE I AM GOING TO BE TEACHING HERE AT UA", 'All Mights Teacher at UA no way, that's l-like a dream come true', "NOW THEN ON TO YOUR RESULTS!" "YOU PASSED THE WRITTEN TEST QUITE WELL, YOU ARE IN THE TOP FIVE AS OF NOW SO WELL DONE", Izuku brightened up a bit 'at least I passed something', "NOW AS FOR THE PRATICAL TEST HOWEVER IS DIFFERENT" "YOU ONLY GOT 18 POINTS BUT TO PASS YOU WOULD HAVE NEEDED 25 POINTS, SO THIS MEANS YOU DIDN'T PASS", 'Of Course I Didn't Pass, I Wasn't Meant Be In Apart Of This', Izuku looms his head down and tears start to form 'Why Didn't Get My Quirk Like Everyone Else, Why Did I Have To Be A Late Bloomer, Why Couldn't I Show All Might That I Can Do Something, It's So Fustrating', "IF THAT WAS ALL TO IT", Izuku perked his head up "THE HERO COURSE DOESN'T JUST COUNT ON VILLAIN POINTS" "HOW CAN A HERO COURSE REJECT PEOPLE WHO SAVE OTHERS AND DO THE RIGHT THING?", Izuku coudn't belive what he was hearing, "AND SO YOUNG MIDOYRIA THERE ARE" "RESCUE POINTS!", "THERE ARE A PANEL OF JUDGES THAT GIVES POINTS TO WHOEVER THEY SEE DO HEROIC THINGS!"

The projection then showed graph with the the top 10 Examiness, "IZUKU MIDOYRIA 18 VILLAIN POINTS AND 70 RESCUE POINTS!" "IN TOTAL 88 POINTS!", Izuku mouth slung open in shock he couldn't believe it, "YOU PASS", All Might Came Closer To The Camera "WELL DONE LITTLE DRAGON, IM PROUD YOU MADE IT, I KNEW I SAW SOMETHING IN YOU AND YOU SHOWED ME IT", All Might stepped back and held out a hand "COME LITTLE DRAGON, THIS IS YOUR HERO ACADEMIA", The projection ended leaving a sobbing Izuku, he had finally made it in, and now with soon to be the most powerfullist quirk ever, Izuku's path to becoming a hero is cleared. And now with his first day starting soon, Izuku could only wait.

(The Examination Result Chart If You Want To Read It)

1\. KATSUKI BAKUGOU: 97 VP 0 RP

2\. MOMO YAOYOROZU: 91 VP 50 RP

3\. IZUKU MIDOYRIA: 18 VP 70 RP

4\. EIJIRO KIRISHIMA: 49 VP 35 RP

6\. OCHAKO URARAKA: 28 VP 55 RP


	6. Chapter 5: Quirk Assessment Test

"" - Speech

'' - Thought

"PLUS ULTRA" - Yelling/All Might

Izuku was wandering throughout the massive halls of UA and was trying to find his new homeroom. Problem was that the school was so big Izuku managed to get lost multiple times. But after a few minutes, Izuku turned a corner and saw a sign saying 1-A. 'Ah There It Is Finally', Izuku stood in front of a door that was easily twice the size of Izuku and he looked up and stared at it in awe, 'Maybe This Is For People With Giant Quirks". He grabbed the handle but stopped and sighed 'The Most Elite And Specially Trained Are Behind This Door, I've Gotten Here By Pure Luck Really If I Think About It' 'Let's Just Hope Kacchan And That Jerk Are In Here But I Can Only Hope'. Images of them appeared in his head all looking horrifying but he waved them off. Izuku turned the handle and opened the door and was immediately welcomed to two people arguing, From the two voices, he heard a loud one and a calm and strict one, Izuku knew them and loomed his head down in spite 'God Dammit'.

"Don't Put Your Feet On Your Desk!" says the tall student while making robot chopping gestures, Bakugou who seems to not be listening whats so ever lazily turns his head up in annoyance and says "Nah Fuck Off, What Junior High School Did You Go To You Sidekick?", The Tall Student taken aback from the insult adjusts himself, "I Attended Somei Private Academy, My Name Is Tenya Iida" Bakugou raises his eyebrows a bit but remarks to Iida "Somei Ay?, So Your A Damn Elite, I'll Definitely Have Fun Destroying You", Iida jumped back a bit and began to sweat "'Destroying'?, Do You Truly Intend In Being A Hero?".

Bakugou clearly bored of being talked to moved his head away but his sight landed on Izuku and his eyes widened a bit, Iida noticing the change of expression in his rude classmate turned his head as well to follow his line of sight to see the kid from the entrance exams standing at the door. Izuku noticed the two look at him in amazement and shortly after the whole class turned to look at Izuku, In a ditch effort to not make things awkward Izuku stuttered out a greeting, "I'm From Somei Private Academy My Name I-" "I Heard!" Izuku said stopping Iida in his greeting marching towards Izuku, "I'm Midoyria, Nice To Meet You", Iida put his arms down and looked dead-eyed at Izuku, "Midoyria, You Knew That Was Something More To The Exam Didn't You?", Izuku gave a confused face 'What The Hell Is He On About?', "I Had No Idea, I Misjudged You And I Hate To Admit It But You Are Better Than Me" Izuku was even more confused "A-Actually I Never Actually Knew Anything", before Izuku could continue a voice called behind him "That Curly Hair, Your The Plain Looking One!"

Izuku swiftly turned around and almost freaked out but kept it internally, 'Holy Crap!, It's The Nice Girl', "You Actually Passed, I Knew I Had A Feeling You Would!" 'Rambling' 'She Really Does Look Good In That Uniform... Wait What?'. Izuku covered his face in embarrassment while Uraraka just rambled on. Meanwhile Bakugou still stared at Izuku with daggers, 'How Dare That Shitty Nerd Stand There, I Want To Know How The Fuck He Got In, Something Is Definitely Up', Back to Izuku who is sure is having a inner panic attack while Uraraka just keeps rambling on until.

"If Your Here To Just Talk With Your Friends Then Pack Up Your Things And Leave". Uraraka froze and slowly turned around and her eyes widened when all of them sore what they believe to see a yellow caterpillar, Then a zip unzipped and a face of a man appeared, the Man said with boredom in his voice "This Is The Hero Course" the Caterpillar Man stood and fully unzipped the yellow bag "Alright It Took You All Eight Seconds To Shut Up, That's Not Good" "Time Is Valuable Here, And You Lot Aren't Rational Enough".

Everyone just looked on in awe thoughts were rushing throughout the classroom 'A Teacher?' 'Is He A Pro Aswell?' 'He's Looks Worn Out To Be A Teacher', the Man looked across the room "I'm Your Homeroom Teacher, Shota Aizawa" "Nice To Meet You Lot". After a second of silence Aizawa ruffled out something in his bag and that turned out to be a gym uniform, "I Know This Is Sudden But Put These On And Meet Me Out On The Feilds" Everyone is still processing what the fuck is happening but everyone is snapped back when Aizawa brings them back to reality "Quickly Or Else".

After quickly getting changed and putting his gear on Izuku follows everyone to a pitch of some sort, turns out there were doing a Quirk Assessment Test 'Oh Shit'. "W-Wait What About The Opening Ceremony Or The Orientation?" Uraraka asks with disappointment in her voice "If You Want To Become A Hero, You Don't Have Time For Unesercery Events" "UA's Selling Point Is How Unrestricted It's School Traditions Are, And Also How The Teachers Run Their Classes", Aizawa walks next to a chark circle and turns to the class, "You Kids Have Been Doing These Since Junior High Right?" Aizawa then shows a phone with different titles to the class "Physical Fitness Tests, Where You Weren't Allowed To Use Your Quirks" "This Country Still Uses Advantages Taken From Students Not Using Their Quirks" "That's Not Rational" "And The Ministry Of Education Is Protesting About It" Aizawa takes a breather "Okay Then Now Let's Start, Bakugou You Got To The Top In The Practical Exam Right?" Bakugou looks at Aziawa like he wasn't listening the whole time, "What Was Your Best Ball Throw In Junior High?" Bakugou thinks for a second before answering "67 Meters", Aizawa motions Bakugou to the chark circle, "You Can Do Whatever You Want As Long As You Stay In CIrcle, Also Hurry Up A Bit Remember We Haven't Got A Lot Of Time"

Bakugou stretched his arms in the air and reeled his right arm back, 'Alright Then, I'll Just Add A Blast To The Pitch', With a grin, Bakugou threw the ball without yelling "DIE!" sending the ball into the air with an explosion, Izuku watched and could only stare in confusion "die?". While the ball came back to the ground Aziawa continues "Know Your Full Power First" "That Is The Most Rational Way To Form The Foundation Of A Hero", He holds up the phone to present a score of 705.2 meters, There was a mixture of shock and amazement, one student with blond hair known as Denki Kaminari commented "705 meters! No Way That's Insane!", another student known as Mina Ashido excitingly said "What Is That?, That Looks Awesome!" another kid called Sero Hanta also joined in saying "We Can Use Our Quirks As Much As We Want?!, As Exsepted From The Hero Course!", As the students are getting pumped up Aizawa looks on at the site like he's seen this many times before and just sighs, "It Looks Fun Hmm?" everyone immediately falls silent "You Have Three Years To Become Pro's" "Will You Lot Honestly Have An Attitude Like That All The Time While Your Here?", Aizawa then forms a smirk "All Right Then Idiots However Comes Last In These Eight Tests Will Be Seen To Have No Potential And Will Be Expelled", Everyone was stunned at the idea but Izuku thinks his heart skipped a couple of beats after he said that.

'E-Expelled? Oh Shit And Especially On All Eight Tests? My Gear Won't Help Me On This, And I Can't Even Use My Own God Damn Quirk Yet! I'm So Screwed!' Izuku begins to panic and self-doubt himself. "Remember We Are Free To Do What We Want About The Circumstances Of Our Students" "So Welcome To The UA's Hero Course" Aizawa says while picking his hair to show his smirk. The students start preparing themselves and Izuku has a bad feeling about all of this. "Alright Demonstrations Over, The Real Thing Starts Now, Show Me It's No Mistake Your Here" he says while gesturing with his hand to give it everything they've got.

Test 1: 50 Meter Dash

The most amazing thing to see while watching from the sidelines was Iida who used his engine quirk to speed across at 3.04 seconds, the fastest student to come out of that test. When it was Izuku turn to run he was against Bakugou 'Just My Luck' and of course Bakgou used his explosions to shoot himself to the finish while Izuku could only run and get 7.02 seconds 'At Least I'm Faster Then I Was In Junior High' Izuku said while panting using his knees to rest, but as he turned his head up he swears he saw Azawa staring at him judgingly 'D-Does He Know I Can't Use My Quirk?

Test 2: Grip Strength

Izuku gripped the machine with all he had and got '56 Kg' 'Dammit Not Good Enough But It's Something', "Woah! No Way 540 Kg!, What Are You A Gorilla!" Turns out a guy with a multi-armed quirk called Mezo Shoji got the highest grip strength out of anyone, Izuku just looked at his score and just gritted his teeth.

Test 3: Standing Long Jump

Izuku pretty much landed on his ass and didn't get very far, 'Ow', a girl call Asui Tsuyu did the best out of all of them by using her frog quirk to jump really far forward, 'Got To Admit A Pretty Useful Quirk In This Senaro'

Test 4: Repeated Side Steps

Izuku lasted a minute before tripping over, he got a few giggles but Izuku tried not to acknowledge them Uraraka help him up and asked if he was okay but he gave her no worries, The most promising student to come out of that test was a little kid (or he thinks he is) called Minoru Mineta who used his hair blaze it using to bounce himself back and forth, Izuku was starting to lose hope he was even on the scoreboard.

Test 5: Ball Throw

The most interesting test. Firstly Uraraka took her turn and got infinity! No one was beating that score anytime soon, next a girl called Momo Yaoyorozu took her turn but instead of using creation her quirk that Izuku watch her use throughout the tests she did something different, she looked nervous for a second before taking her throw, strangely her arm began to glow, she closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, she threw the ball and "45 Meters" the Machine said, Yaoyarozu quickly opened her eyes in disbelief, she looked down to her arm in confusion, 'W-What Happened?, The Power Just Vanished'.

"I Erazed Your Quirk", Izuku looked and his teacher and went pale, his hair was in the air with his scarf, and his eyes were a crimson, "That Entrance Exam Was Definitely Not Suitable For People Like You" Aizawa continued to stare down Yaoyarozu, "From What I've Seen From The Entrance Exam And Now You Can't Control Your Quirk Can You?" "Tell Me Do You Intend To Your Use Your Quirk Again And Let Someone Save Your Lifeless Body?" Yaoyarozu tries to protest that question "T-That's Not My Intension Sens-" but before she could finish a piece of scarf wrapped around her and Aizawa pulled her in close to him, Aizawa deepens his stare "Momo Yaoyarozu, I'm Sorry But With The Power You Have Got, You Can Never Become A Hero".

Yaoyarozu is left with a face of devastation, meanwhile Izuku looks on terrified of what his teacher is like, but Izuku recognizes that quirk his teachers got, its a quirk of a pro but Izuku can't put his finger on how it is. "I've Returned Your Unstable Quirk, Take Your Final Throw, Hurry Up" Yaoyarozu throws her ball again but this time she sends it rocketing in the air, Everyone is left amazed including All Might who hiding around the corner watching on.

When Izuku looks back at Yaoyarozu he almost panics when he sees that two of her fingers were broken and mangled, Iida catches on aswell and comments "Both Creativity And Strength, A Good Combo But Painfull Drawbacks".

Later after it was Izuku's turn and he braced himself, he took the ball from Aizawa and stepped in the circle, he paused for a moment and started thinking 'All That's Left Is The Long Distance Run, Sit Ups And The Toe Seated Touch' 'I Haven't Showed One Good God Damn Score Yet' 'Am I Wasting My Time Here? 'I Still Haven't Got Any Control Of My Quirk', Izuku starts to think about the time he nearly got crushed by the Zero Pointer, Meanwhile Iida shows a concerned look, "Midoyria Needs To Start Shaping Up Soon, I Must Admit I Don't Think He's Going Too Far" Bakugou chimes in thinking Iida said the most stupid fucking thing in the world "Of Course He's Not Doing Well, He's Fucking Quirkless!" Iida shares a confused look at Bakugou "What? He's Not Quirkless Did You Not See What He Did In The Exams?" Bakugou gets confused, meanwhile Uraraka looks worryingly at Izuku.

"Come On Hurry Up" says Aizawa, Izuku still thinking about that event clenches his eyes while he stretches his arms and reels back his right arm, the events of the Entrance Exam are looping faster and faster around in his head, 'Please Please I Need That Power Now, If I Want To Do This Please' he throws the ball and if everything was in slow motion and soon as he feels the last contact with the ball a white aura appears and time speeds back to normal and the ball is sent skyrocketing in the sky, Everyone is left amazed again and Bakugou jaw just collapses, All Might looks at Izuku and noticed the white aura around him, 'So You've Managed To Get Some Control Over Your Quirk And Show An amazinf=g Feat, You Continue To Impress Me Little Dragon'.

Izuku is still in the position of just thrown the ball, but he slowly bends his back up and looks on the field, then Izuku opens his dragon eyes and a blue fire aura rises once again with star particles going up. Izuku is fascinated by his blue fire vision and the octennial star shooting up, 'S-So This Is My Quirk, Woah I Feel Really Hot Like Hotter Than A Sun Right Now, I Can't Move Or Move My Mouth', suddenly Izuku's whole body feels like he's burning so the power of Ultra Instinct once again leaves Izuku on his knees panting, he looks down to his sweaty hands and is shocked 'I-I'm Not collapsing, I Can Still Remember'

Aizawa looks on and a secretive smile appears on his face 'And Hear I Thought He Had No Potential In Him, Hmm Alright You've Impressed Me Midoyria But This Is Just The Start'

(Everything after this continues like normal canon)


	7. Izuku Midoyria's Quirk AN

(Feel free to skip this A/N if you want)

Ok so I thought that it would probably be best to talk about Izuku's quirk now since I think I've covered everything in the story so far (at the moment), I may add more but I think that would be too overpowered.

Ultra Instinct: Ability's

When I choose to have Izuku have Ultra Instinct I wanted to make it similar to the technic in Dragon Ball. As you know when Izuku uses UI he is stronger, faster and more acrobatic. His senses also increase so he can feel when an enemy attacks (That's how Izuku can dodge and maneuver around almost anything). Also if your curious Izuku is around 10 times stronger all together when in UI and that multiplier will increase in his time in UA.

Ultra Instinct: Drawback's

As you know Izuku can't last long while in UI, I would say around 30 seconds before Izuku collapses. Don't worry though Izuku will find a way to last longer but as of where the story is now 30 seconds is it. Now the first drawback is of course heat. Izuku has only just gotten his quirk and his body as of now cannot handle the heat of the aura for more than 30 seconds. So steam would appear as his skin and whole body is basically getting Barbequed. Also another drawback is stamina, while he is dodging and sprinting at twice his normal limit, he would get tired and so that's why he ends up collapsing after using UI.

Ultra Instinct: Explaining The Ball Throw

Now you must be wondering if Izuku at that moment if he managed to summon UI on his own. No he hasn't (not yet anyway) that's where Completed Ultra Instinct later comes in the story. You see while Izuku was preparing his throw his mind was repeating the events of the Entrance Exam where he nearly died. And as he threw it he simply tricked his mind into thinking he was still in that situation, so UI appeared. Now why UI went as quick as it came, simply Izuku wasn't in a fighting situation so he had time to look at himself and fully feel himself out, and he found the heat to be unbearable and so fell to his knees. And since he didn't use up his 30 seonds he didn't collapse.


	8. Chapter 6: Results & Hero Basics Begins

Speech "-"  
Thought '-'  
Yelling/All Might "-"

Finally the class was left in awe as the kid they underestimated all throughout the day as he finally showed off his quirk, and it was a pretty cool quirk but sad it only lasted a few seconds. Uraraka couldn't help but cheer that her classmate finally got a decent score and shouted "Yeah! Finally A Hero Like Score!", Iida was analysing Izuku's quirk and his current physical state and quietly murmured to himself "He Already Looks Drained Of Energy Just After Only Using His Quirk For A Second, But He Used It Longer While In The Entrance Exam, What A Strange Quirk..". Amongst all the amazed students Bakugo was utterly jaw broken with his brain showing a mixture of being stunned but mostly frustrated which that emotion was growing rapidly. 'W-WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!, A Person's Quirk Manifests At The Age Of 4, HE SHOULDN'T HAVE A QUIRK!?... but..' Bakugou flashes back to The Sludge Villain Incident where he while trapped in sludge sees the crazy movements of Deku while in that blue aura. Quickly shaking off the thoughts as Bakugo spent the first 2 months trying to block out that memory his hands start to create explosions as he needed answers of Deku.. now. Bakugo shot off with explosions behind him while screaming "DEKU!". Izuku now gathered up the energy stood up and still mesmerized by his action turned his attention to the shouting and explos-, Izuku immediately froze up as a very pissed off Bakugo was incoming at an alarming rate.

Bakugo got closer and closer and was yelling for Izuku to start explaining himself, Izuku knowing what abouts to happen braces as there would be no time to respond but… everything stopped as a grey scarf wrapped itself around the angry blond stopping his rampage. Bakugo turning his head followed the scarf thing and found that his teacher had stopped his 'interrogation' and his now suspicions were correct as he could no longer use his quirk that his teacher was a pro hero but another question needed to be answered "W-Why Is This Scarf So Stupidly S-Strong?!" Bakugo said while he was fighting against the pulling of the 'scarf'. "This Is A Capture Weapon Made Of Carbon Fiber Woven Together With A Metal Wire Made Of A Special Alloy, Now Stand Down" Aizawa red eyes glistened at Bakugou "Geez You Kids, Keep Making Me Use My Quirk Like This I've Got Serious Dry Eye!" Everyone though how petty that sounded and couldn't help but sweat drop, Aizawa deactivated his quirk by the way his hair dropped back down and continued on "Right Come On We're Wasting Time Now, Next Student Move Up".

Izuku seeing the enraging aura from his former friend gave him the indicator to move on so he edged away and joined up with the rest of the class however Bakugo still stood still, thinking "How Is This Possible?, He Just A Little While Ago Was Nothing… Just A Pebble On The Side Road'. After a few more tests that didn't give much result Aizawa rounded up the class near the lockers and gave their final 'results' and determined their 'fate'. Izuku clutched his fists and was hoping his place at the board wasn't low but he knew he was just giving himself false hope, everyone else was just the same hoping they weren't at last place or else its goodbye for they're Hero Carriers. 'Dammit The Only Good Score I Got Was The Ball Throw, That's Not Going To Help At All…. I Wish I Had Used My Quirk Throughout All The Tests Then Maybe I Would Have Gotten A Decent Score..'. Idle chatter was soon stopped when Aizawa pulled out his phone and a projection was shown with a cart showing students names 1st-20th Izuku dared not look out of fear and closed his eyes but reopened them went down the list, his heart sank deeper as his eyes read down and down and down until they stopped at 18th place. The projection disappeared and Izuku could hear the sobs of a student, probably the one at last place, Aizawa looked on at his class "Oh I Should Have Mentioned This To You All But I Lied, Nobody's Going Home.."... silence filled the field and Izuku felt like crying in a corner Aizawa continued on "It Was A Rational Deception To Help Draw Out The Upper Limits Of Your Quirks" Aizawa finished with a shit eating grin as to say 'Got You'. That class then erupted "WHAT?" Momo apparently the only one seeing the illusion behind it looked on at the worthy picture of jaw dropped students "Of Course What He Said Was A Lie, Some Of You Should Have Noticed Right?" none of them did. After that Aizawa began walking off "Anyway We're Done Here, There Are Handouts With The Curriculum And Such In The Classroom, So When You Grab Them Please Look Into Them" Izuku and few other let out a sigh of relive and other just flat out collapsed onto the floor as they wondered what the next few days of UA will be like

"Yaoyorozu" Aizawa said as he approached the injured student after she has used One For All on her finger but managed to create a bandage for it to compensate until she could get treatment "Take This And Go To Recovery Girl To Get That Properly Treated And Please Prepare Yourself Next Time" he handed her a note that probably said about where she was going while she roamed the school. After a long exhausting first day of school Izuku lazily walked to the school gates 'I'm So Tired, I Didn't Know That My Quirk Would Take So Much Out Of Me Or Its Just Getting Used To The New Schedule" A hand suddenly touched Izuku's shoulder making him jump but he turned and saw it to just be Iida. "Oh Iida!" "You've Looked Exhausted All Day, Are You Sure Your Ok?" "Yeah I Just Think Its My Quirk Taking Its Toll On Me I'm Fine, T-Thanks For Asking". Idle chatter conversed between the two until, "Hey You Two!" both students turned and saw it to be Uraraka "U-Uraraka?" "Oh You're The Infinity Girl" Uraraka stopped and greeted herself "You Must Be Tenya Iida Right?, And You're.. Deku Midoyria Right?". (Rest of this conversation is canon so no point typing it down but now Izuku is now going to be called Deku)

The next day surprisingly was quite lack luster apart from the afternoon where the class Hero Basics Class began which Deku was not looking forward too at all but something unexpected happened… "I AM…. COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" the class lost their shit as instant chatter filled the classroom ans many awe's and wow's were said as The Liturall #1 Hero All Might strolled to the front desk making it look epic, a lot of students pointed out The Silver Age costume he was wearing. Deku was surprised All Might made an appearance and from the shadows over his eyes he was looking over the class as he posed epicly and Deku had a feeling All Might noticed him as his smile that seemed just generic actually turned genuine. "I WILL BE YOUR TEACHER FOR HERO BASICS, IT IS A SUBJECT WHERE YOU TRAIN IN DIFFERENT WAYS TO LEARN THE BASICS IN BECOMING A HERO, YOU WILL TAKE THE MOST UNITS FOR THIS SUBJECT". Everyone remained quiet to let All Might continue on "LET'S GET RIGHT INTO IT!, THIS IS WHAT WE WILL DO TODAY-" as All Might pulled a card out from his costume he dramatically presented it to the class "COMBAT TRAINING!" "Finally…!" Bakugo said with a dark smile beaming on his face 'Let's Hope I Don't Have To Fight Kacchan'. "AND WE CAN'T PROPERLY START COMBAT TRAINING WITHOUT THESE!" All might again dramatically pointed towards a wall which sprung open with cases with numbers of them that went 1-20, Deku guessed these were their hero costumes "BASED ON YOUR QUIRKS ON YOUR REGISTRATION THIS COSTUMES ARE PERFECTLY FITTED FOR YOU ALL", the class began to get hyped as probably the best lesson was about to begin "AFTER YOU ALL CHANGE GATHER IN GROUND BETA!"

"YES SIR!" 


	9. Chapter 7: Bakugo Vs Deku

Speech "-"  
Thought '-'  
Yelling/All Might "-"

As All Might waited in front of a large tunnel posing as he normally would even though no one was watching he catches the glimpse of serval shadows moving out the tunnel, these were all the new heroes as by the all the different costumes and colours, and each costume had like a different personality to them. As the heroes began trickling out All Might began speaking "THEY SAY THE CLOTHES MAKE THE MAN, YOUNG MEN AND GIRLS!, BECAUSE BE FULLY AWARE.. FROM NOW ON… YOU ARE HEROES!". As the students finished filling out All Might admired all the creative costumes "HMM! THAT'S GREAT EVERYONE, YOU ALL LOOK COOL" "NOW THEN SHALL WE BEGIN YOU ROOKIES?". At the back of the crowd Deku finally came out and stopped to see everyone in their costumes 'Wow! Everyone Looks So Different', "Oh Hey Deku!" Deku turned his attention to what sounds like Uraraka he sees this girl in a costume that was made out of skin tig- 'HOLY CRAP!' "Uh U-h That Looks Like A Cool Costume Uraraka!" 'Thank God For This Mask' Deku couldn't help but think. Uraraka rubbed her head in a bit of embarrassment "Yeah I Didn't Write Down What I Wanted For The Material For My Outfit So I Ended Up With Skintight Its A Bit Embarrassing".

All Might now noticing Deku in the back looked at his hero costume and stiffened when he noticed the green ears and the mouth guard with white like teeth…. "you're so obvious.." All Might couldn't help but murmur with his hand closed around his mouth. After now explaining today's lesson while getting interrupted a few times but All Might got the point across, "NOW TEAMS AND OPPONENTS WILL BE DETERMINED BY DRAWING LOTS!" Iida confused by the way of sorting teams says "They're Being Decided So Haphazardly?", Deku seeing All Mights way of doing thing answers Iida's question "Pros Often Have To Create Makeshift Teams With Other Heroes And Some From Other Agencies, So Maybe That's Why All Might Did It This Way?" Iida feeling satisfied with that answer apologized fro interrupting which All Might have no grief for him over. Now the teams were now sorted together (And they're the same as before) and Deku surprisingly ended up with Uraraka, "Wow It Must Be Fate!, I'm Counting On You!" 'C-Calm Down Izuku You Better Talk Properly Or It Will Turn Awkward Really Quickly'. As All Might was picking the first combat session he pulled out two balls which were D and A.. 'What Did I Just Say Earlier Today' "TEAM A WILL BE HEROES AND TEAM D WILL BE THE VILLAINS!, NOW EVERYONE ELSE HEAD TO THE MONITOR ROOM".

Deku had an instant bad feeling about this battle as he could already feel enraging eyes on him, Deku turned and meet a glare from Bakugo and instantly turned away and sped walked towards the training building as not to already start a fight when the official one hadn't started yet. "RIGHT THEN VILLAIN TEAM GO IN FIRST AND SET UP, IN FIVE MINUTES THE HERO TEAM WILL BREAK IN AND THE BATTLE WILL BEGIN", After Bakugo and Iida went inside the training building and the death glares stopped Deku felt a bit at ease and could finally study the floor plan to the building properly. Iida studying the 'bomb' that from closer inspection was made out of paper which made Iida glad "Even If This Is Training It Still Annoys Me To Become A Villan, So Our Job Is Protect This Right?" "Hey!" Iida turns around seeing what Bakugo wanted "Deku Has A Quirk Right?" confused Iida says "You Saw That Extraordinary Strength Didn't You?, And That Incredible Flexibility Right?, I Don't Know Why But You Always Seem Upset When It Comes To Midoyr-" Iida stopped mid sentence and saw the clear twitching in Bakugo, 'What Is Up With Bakugo When It Comes To Midoriya? Does He Seriously Still Believe He's Quirkless Even After He Showed His Abilities?' 'H-How Dare He Fucking Trick Me?!, I'm Going To Destroy That Damn Nerd!'.

After a slight confidence boost from Uraraka Deku felt ready to take on Bakugo and Iida "NOW THEN THE FIRST MATCH WILL BEGIN BETWEEN TEAM A TEAM D… BEGIN!" 'Little Dragon Here You Are No More Then A Simple Student, I Will Grade You Strictly Like Everyone Else', After climbing through an open window they were clear of 'villains' for now, Deku however had a feeling they weren't going to be safe for long "There Are A Lot Of Blind Spots So Lets Be Careful". After carefully walking though a few empty corridors Deku had a few moments to think about his game plan, 'I Still Can't Control My Quirk, But When I Do Use It It Causes Enormous Amounts Of Damage So I Can't Really Use It On Anyone Or It Will Kill Them, So I Will Just Have To Use My Gear And Use Uraraka's Quirk For Now, And I Must Remember To Foc-" "RRRRRRAAAAHHHH!" 'SHIT!'. In a quicktime reaction Deku grabbed Uraraka and ducked to the ground as Bakugo jumped from around the corner and exploded the wall where Deku's head was, luckily only half his mask was incinerated off but everything else was okay. Emerging from the smoke was Bakugo staring directly at Deku taking no notice in Uraraka, "Come on Deku, Don't Dodge" "I Figured You Would Come For Me First".

The Class observed from the monitors and all agreed that Bakugo did a cheap shot and Kirishima said that "That Wasn't A Manly Move At All, That's Dirty Bakugo", All Might quickly mentioned to the class that "THIS IS A REAL BATTLE REMEMBER THAT CLASS, SO ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN". Bakugo began to run full speed at Deku proclaiming "I'm Going To Hurt You So Bad That Their Going Have To Stop The Fight" Bakugo reeled back his right arm and prepared to explode the side of deku face but before that Deku grabbed him into a hold "W-What The?", Deku then spun round and tossed Bakugo over his shoulder onto the floor with a heavy bang lifting dust off the floor Uraraka was left amazed "Kacchan, You Usually Start With A Big Right Swing, Do You Not Realise For How Long I've Watched You, I Wrote You Down In My Notebook Because You Were Amazing, The Same Notebook You Destroyed.." Bakugo was getting irritated more and more as he got himself up, "My 'Deku' Is No Longer Going To Mean Useless Or Defenceless, My 'Deku' Means 'YOU CAN DO IT!'"

"..Deku.." Bakugo starts flashbacking to his childhood seeing little Izuku in a similar fighting stance that Deku doing now "Even Though You're Scared.. THAT'S WHAT I FUCKING HATE ABOUT YOU!". "*Static* Bakago What's Happening, What's Your Status?" "Just Shut Up And Defend, I'm Really Pissed Off Right Now!" "*Static* I'm Not Asking About How You Feel Bak-.. He Hung Up dammit" Iida stared boredly into the room 'What Is He Doing?'. Back in the Monitor Room Kirishima noticed that there was no sound coming from the screens and it seemed that Bakugo was just talking into his ear, "Erm Sensei?, What Is Bakugo Doing?" All Might answered by showing a small talk radio "BOTH TEAMS HAVE RADIO CONTACT IN THEIR EAR SO THEY CAN COMMUNICATE LONG DISTANCES, THEY ALSO HAVE A BUILDING FLOOR PLAN AND THIS CAPTURE TAPE TO SHOW THAT YOU HAVE CAPTURED THE HEROES/VILLAINS" "But Sensei Don't The Heroes Not Know Where The Bomb Is?, There At A Serious Disadvantage!" Ashido complained but All Might reassured her "REMEMBER THIS CLASS A HERO CAN ALWAYS TURN THE TABLES AND FIND A WAY OUT OF A TOUGH SPOT, MR AIZAWA SHOULD HAVE TOLD YOU THIS.. BUT HE DIDN'T TEACH YOU THIS", The class initially confused on what All Might meant until he rose his arm up said "HERE WE GO…!"  
"PLUS ULTRA" the class filled in the rest. Celebration were cut short when Aoyama pointed to the screen and got all mights attention "Monsieur, Bakugo Is-"

Bakugo pointed his arms behind him and his hands started popping, Deku knowing what going to happen shouted to Uraraka "Uraraka GET OUT OF HERE!", Taking Deku's word she sprinted off before Bakugo flew towards Deku doing a reverse roundhouse kick but Deku put his guard up just in time to catch his leg, "Looking Away?, You Must Be Damn Sure Of Yourself!" Bakugou then realised capture tape hand been warped around his leg "..Shit". 'Hero Notebook 10 Page 18!, Thanks Mr Aizawa'. Unfortunately Bakugo managed to slip out of the capture tape by exploding near Deku letting him free, Bakugo now being cautious back away from Deku before preparing to fly to him again but Deku had other ideas and ran "COME BACK HERE DEKU!". A game of cat and mouse was played as Bakugo was chasing down Deku with no stop in site, 'I Can't Get Close To Him Now, I Need A Plan.. Desperately!', with cat and mouse still playing bakugo was getting super impatient so he stopped and tried to snoop him out. "HEY! YOU FUCKING TRICKED ME DIDN'T YOU?!, WAS IT FUN TRICKING ME ALL THESE YEARS HUH?!, YOU HAD THAT FLASHY FUCKING QUIRK ALL THIS TIME DIDN'T YOU?!" Deku knowing Bakugo was trying to tag him out stayed silent and tried to find a hiding spot, "THEN HOW ABOUT YOU TRY AND GET ME WITH IT! BUT I KNOW YOU WON'T CAUSE IM BETTER THAN YOU!. With distant explosions and doors hitting the floor Deku crouched in a corner and began to think 'How Do We Do This?, Kacchan Is Going Wild Out There And Uraraka Is Probably With Iida, So If I Call Uraraka Back Down Here We Probably Wouldn't Defeat Kacchan And Run Out Of Time-' "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU DEKU!, YOU DAMN NERD!" '-And If I Go To Uraraka And Battle Iida Kacchan Would Most Likely Come Up And It Would Be Chaos So I Have To Defeat Kacchan Here If I Can..' Deku looks at his gear and shakes his head 'My Gear Won't Do In A Situation Like This'. Bakugo was scanning the halls when he was reminiscing over the past show how popular Bakugo was and how unfortunate Izuku was, "Just Another Pebble… I'm Better Than Him Way Better, I'll Show Him" frustration growing back Bakugo began blowing down doors again.

"Found It" Uraraka hid round the doorway and looked into the now clean empty room she thought about contacting Deku but stopped when she eavesdropped on Iida talking to himself "Bakugo is going over the top but I guess it must be part of being a villain, then I must devote myself to being a villain, in order to be a hero I must endure being a villain" Iida then quite dramatically turned round to face the empty room and levelled his voice deeper as he announced to…. a wall "Behold I Am Extremely…. EVIL!, I-" Iida stopped when muffled chuckles came from the doorway Iida turned and saw Uraraka trying her best not to laugh out loud. "Ha! You Have Finally Arrived Uraraka" Uraraka froze and realised what she had just done, awkwardly she edged to the room and faced Iida 'Welp So Long For Stealth' "I Knew You Would Come By The Instant Bakugo Left So I Prepared For You, Have You Noticed How The Room Is Sparklesly Clean?, It So You Can't Play With Your Little Tricks Admit It HERO YOU'VE LOST HaHaHa!" 'He's Starting To Look Like A Villain…'

Meanwhile Deku is still in hiding when Uraraka comes in on the radio along with a… laughing Iida "*Static Deku You There?" "Yeah What's Up?" "*Static Iida Found Me I May Need You" "Ok Where Are You?" "*Static In The Middle 5th Floor" Deku looks up and realises that that just above 'We Probably Don't Have A Lot Of Time Left, But I Need To Finish This Fight First' Deku gets up arms himself with some capture tape looks right nothing, looks left… Kacchan, Deku's heart drops Bakugo lifts his arm up showing his grenade like gauntlet "Their Armed You Know" Bakugo began taking slow steps towards Deku, "Why Won't You Use You're Stupid Quirk Deku?, Are You Trying To Say You Can Win Without It?, Let's Find Out Shall We Deku?". Bakugo stepped closer which made Deku start to panic a bit "I-I I'm NOT SCARED OF YOU ANYMORE!" this comment made Bakugo snarl but he kept his cool, "Since You're Such A Stalker You Should Know How This Works" He raised his right arm and point the grenade gauntlet at Deku and then pulled that seemed to be a pin at the side of it "My Quirk Explosion Lets Me Secrete Nitroglycerin-like Sweat From The Palm Of My Hand And Make It Blow Up, And If They Made These Right It Should Have Stored My Sweat So I Can Create An Even Bigger Explosion". All Might dreaded the worst when Bakugo decided to use the gauntlets but against someone who can't use their power to defend against it is wrong so he immediately got on the radio and demanded "YOUNG BAKUGO STOP!, ARE YOU TRYING TO MURDER A STUDENT!?". Being too late to stop him Bakugo shouted back "WELL IF I DON'T HIT HIM HE WON'T DIE WILL HE?!" he pulled the pin and all hell broke loose, Deku seeing the oncoming storm wanted to move but couldn't. The explosion got closer and Deku couldn't think in the moment to avoid it but in the last seconds he remembered something, last time his quirk appeared he was close to death and thats been the case every time so in a bet in life or death he took the blow as it rapshered through the building and out the side causing the building to violently shake. Everyone was speechless as they clearly saw Deku take the explosion and not move an inch, All Might couldn't say anything but stare at the smokescreen, 'Why Didn't He Move?, He Clearly Saw The Dang- Unless'. "ALL MIGHT SENSEI THAT'S GONE TOO FAR!" "I Don't See How Anyone Survived That", All Might stood still hoping whatever Deku did worked, "STUDENTS.. WATCH" Everyone piped down and turned their eyes to the screen.

Emerging from the smoke Bakugo looked around for the nerd which was nowhere to be seen "W-Where Did He Go?" Bakugo's ear radio went off with a shouting Iida demanding what the hell happened "*Static* DID YOU DO THAT? WHAT IN THE WORLD DID YOU DO? BAKUGO!?". 


End file.
